1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acoustically coupling new-design telephone handsets to acoustic couplers designed for use with "standard" telephone handsets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for users to communicate with digital computers via telephone lines using a system comprised of a data entry device coupled to an acoustic coupler interface device, which is in turn coupled to a telephone. The telephone is connected with the computer via telephone lines and interface devices. The acoustic coupler is generally comprised of a housing containing receiving and transmitting transducers and other electronic devices. The user inputs data or commands with the data entry device. The data or commands are translated into the appropriate sound pulses or tones by the acoustic coupler interface device and sent on to the computer. A reverse process is used to receive data or commands from the computer at the data entry device.
For quite some time, a standard configuration telephone handset has been in widespread use. The standard configuration handset is the familiar crescent-shaped handle with earpiece and mouthpiece at each end, each having a cylindrical cap. Acoustic coupler interface devices intended to acoustically couple telephone handsets so as to allow communication with a digital computer have been designed to physically interface with this type of handset. New handsets are becoming very popular but have a radically different design. The "AT&T MERLIN" handset is an example of such a handset. Prior to deregulation of the telephone industry, virtually every business in the United States was equipped solely with telephones having the standard configuration handsets. Thus, acoustic couplers have been designed to interface only with such handsets.
Acoustic coupler muffs designed for the standard configuration handset are shaped so as to provide good transmission and reception of audio signals via the handset and transducers. Such muffs are generally cup-shaped, having a flat, circular bottom portion with a wall rising from the circumference thereof. The muff fits snugly over the mouthpiece and earpiece of the standard configuration handset, sealing out extraneous noise and holding the handset in proper position. Thus, the receiving and transmitting transducers are placed the proper distance from the mouthpiece and earpiece, respectively, and are sealed from extraneous noise.
In contrast to the standard configuration mouthpiece, one particular new-style, non-standard configuration mouthpiece has a rectangular shape and is largely a continuation of the handset handle, the mouthpiece end having dimensions substantially equal to the dimensions of a cross-section of the handle. This style mouthpiece may be used with a standard muff only if one carefully grasps the acoustic coupler and the handset and firmly holds the two in the proper position. Even then, this does not isolate the coupler transducer from extraneous noise and requires the use of both hands.
Devices for enabling a new phone design to be used with couplers intended for use with standard phones have been introduced to the market. However, such devices are large, cumbersome, and do not provide a good acoustic interface. One such device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, consists of a cradle having two cavities on one side, into which the non-standard handset is placed. The opposite side of the cradle has two extensions, directly opposite the cavities, shaped as the mouthpiece and earpiece of the standard configuration handset. The relative angle between the two extensions matches the relative angle between the mouthpiece and earpiece of the standard configuration handset.
With increased use of new telephone systems due to deregulation of the telephone industry, many users will be able to use existing interface devices only by carefully grasping the handset and interface device and firmly holding the two in position or will be forced to retain standard configuration telephones. Even if one can physically grasp the new configuration telephones and place them in proper position on an existing acoustic coupler, it is impossible to acoustically isolate the interface transducers from extraneous noise.
The present invention will be of great benefit to users who find they would otherwise suddenly be without the ability to conveniently couple their telephone systems to computers. Further, users will not be forced to make special provision for their acoustic coupler interface devices, such as retaining old style handsets specifically for the purpose of use with acoustic couplers.